resonanceoffatefandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
In Resonance of Fate there are two main types of weapons, the handguns and the SMGs. Grenades and Unarmed are part of the game, but are lesser used because of ammo restrictions and lower damage potential. There are two types of damage: Direct Damage and Scratch Damage. Handguns deal the Direct Damage and SMGs deal Scratch Damage. Terminology In the upcoming sections there will be used abbreviations, have a look here to see what they mean. Equipment Equipment are items you can equip on a character, which allow you to use different types of items you might have. These include consumables, grenades and ammunition. Handguns Handguns are one type of weapons in Resonance of Fate, they deal direct damage to enemies. By themselves they don't do much except break enemy gauges and weak defensive points. Handguns are primarily used to convert Scratch Damage into Direct Damage, once an enemy with Scratch Damage is hit with direct damage, the Scratch Damage becomes Direct Damage. * 1191.45 - Auto - You start with this weapon. * 1191.45 Golden - You can find this weapon in Neverland, in the Secondary Central Park. * B-N84 - You start with this weapon. * B-N84 Golden - You can find this weapon in Neverland, in the Primary Gate. * LP-09 - You can buy this weapon at the start of Chapter 7: The Star Vein, from the Albona Shop for 200.000 Rubies. * MI50A - You can buy this weapon at the Arena, for Copper Coin x500, Silver Coin x200 and Gold Coin x50. * SG-B226 - You can buy this weapon at any point, from the Ebel City Shop for 100.000 Rubies. * SG-B226 Golden - You can find this weapon in Neverland, in the Tertiary East Park. * Z-40 - You receive this weapon as a reward for doing Chapter 15: Power Beyond Conception - This Gun's For You!. SMGs Sub-machine guns are one type of weapons in Resonance of Fate, they deal Scratch Damage to enemies. By themselves they don't do much except maybe stun an enemy. The weapon charge directly increase the Scratch Damage by a certain multiplier, dealing a lot more "damage" than handguns, but it won't kill an enemy. Once hit by Direct Damage from either a handgun or grenade, then the Scratch Damage becomes Direct Damage and can kill an enemy if it's sufficient enough. * NP.05C - You can buy this weapon at the start of Chapter 12: The Wedding, from the Ebel City Shop for 300.000 Rubies. * NP.05 Golden - You can find this weapon in Neverland, in the Secondary East Park. * PDW-XN.V2 - You can find this weapon in the Dakota Vein, inside a Gold Box at the end of the dungeon. * PDW-XN.V3 - You can find this weapon at Aetersyl, inside a Gold Box. * SMG-05 - You start with this weapon. Grenades Grenades are one of the consumables in the game, they can be used by any character that has a Grenade Box equipped. Each grenade has its own use, other than dealing Direct Damage to enemies. Ammunition Ammunition is one of the consumables in the game, it can be used by any character that has a Magazine Case equipped. Each type of ammunition has its own use against enemies. Unarmed Unarmed is just used in one situation, and that is if you're going for the achievement / trophy of killing 30 enemies with fists. Otherwise it is basically useless, attacks have to be done stationary and deal a staggering 4 damage per hit. Needless to say, this form of attack is not recommended. Category:Guide Category:Extras